Trip to School
by under.that.sun
Summary: Trip to school is an important event of the day, so how does Luffy go to school? Yaoi - manxman, AU, LawLu, drabble.


**A.N. I opened this to write and had to choose what I'm going to write and I feel terrible, but I chose this… So not too long ago I went to movies, I watched Thor 2. The Dark World, this story doesn't have anything common with the movie except that this story was born, after I watched it…**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, sweetness?**

**Disclaimer: *hides under her bed* No! Unfortunately I don't own One Piece…**

Trip to School

My trip to school starts with kisses. First I say good bye to my brothers and kiss their cheeks, they go to university and the time we will meet again will be at the evening. When I walk outside, there's Law waiting for me at the side walk, he kisses me and we start our trip to school.

We hold hand and walk out of Foosha street – that's where I live. It's nice walking with Law – he doesn't get annoyed and is always kind and patient with me. There's absolutely no reason for me not to love him and that's what I do.

At the end of Foosha street we turn left to the Shell street, Zoro lives there, but he leaves early, so he could pick up Sanji so we simply pass that street. Soon we reach a turning and turn to Syrup street, Usopp lives there, we pick him and his girlfriend Kaya there.

We walk till the end of the street there, on the floor above Baratie lives Sanji, we pick the couple up and the six of us turn right to the Cocoyashi street. Our friend Nami lives there, her house is just after the Arlong mall, her family owns small candy shop called Bell-mere, so sometimes she treats me some candies.

Just after Bell-mere's shop we turn to Logue street and pass it without picking anyone there, though I do know some people who live there… Maybe after half kilometer we reach a crossroad, we continue going straight, there we come into Alabasta street, there, in a big mansion lives our friend Vivi. She and her boyfriend Kohza join us and we continue our trip.

Just around the corner of Vivi's mansion there's a small pharmacy above which my friend Chopper lives. He's still in middle school, but he's a really cool guy and helps his grandma around pharmacy. By then it's ten of us, so it's quite a lot, but our little journey is still not finished.

At the end of the Drum street we turn right and find ourselves at Ohara street, it's a very small and pretty street, it has a lot of trees and not many people live there. We pick up Robin and Franky there, Franky lives a little further from Ohara street at Water-7, but he always picks up Robin and then we pick up the two of them.

When we get Robin and Franky we go back Ohara street we reach the spot were Drum street ends and walk forward to the Thriller Bark street. It's a little creepy street, opposite from Ohara street were trees are nice and healthy the trees in Thriller Bark are old and dead. Though it matches the atmosphere, most people who live there are goths.

At the end of that street, in a huge house the last person we pick up lives – Brook. He, Robin and Franky are my upperclassmen, so the three of them are oldest in our group. The end of Thriller Bark goes to Red Line street, at the other side of it we can see our school – Grand Line academy.

We cross the street and reach the school gate, there all of us go separate ways. Chopper goes to his school building with a promise to meet us at lunch. Brook, Franky and Robin go to their own floor. Zoro, Sanji and Law goes to different class, so with a good bye kiss from Law the three of them leave us. Vivi, Kaya and Kohza also goes to different class, so only Nami, Usopp and me are left.

I think that's it about my trip to school.

Law stopped reading, his hand was on his mouth ever since he started reading my essay, he looked up at me and pulled into a deep kiss. When we parted he smiled at me and ripped the paper to pieces. "When I refused to help you write your essay I didn't think you will write this…"

I pouted. "It was that bad?"

Traffy shook his head. "It's not that it bad, it's just too damn cute to let anyone else to read it."

I looked at him confused. "But now I have to write a new one!"

Law pulled me into his lap and kissed my neck. "I will help you this time, but we will get on with it later…"

**A.N. Ta da! My idea which was born after that movie, said it doesn't have anything in common with the movie... Hope you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
